SHIELD School for the Gifted
by Electrical storm 1996
Summary: After being forced out of yet another school, Tony Stark arrives at the gates of S.H.I.E.L.D School for the Gifted. Includes characters from Avengers, X-men and other Marvel characters, based in comic verse as well as movie verse. WIP.
1. Chapter 1- Tony

**Although this is in the Avengers Movie section, it also contains other characters from the Marvel Universe, including the X-Men among others. See end for more notes. **

* * *

"Don't forget to email me at least once a week to let me know how you are getting on!"

"Oh, and I packed a spare pair of underwear into your bag this morning just in case!"

"I love you!"

"Have fun!"

"You'll make friends in no time!"

"Don't eat too much take-away while I'm not there!"

"Just be yourself, they'll love you!"

It all made a sick feeling rise within him. Everywhere he looked he could see parents waving their children off, giving them warm embraces and shouting the most cliché farewells he had ever had the displeasure of hearing. In his mind, he tried to pretend as if he wouldn't even want such a sappy goodbye even if he could have had it, but he knew to some extent that wasn't true. All around him parents were wishing a good year to their children and what had his father done? Left a post-it note in the back of the Mercedes saying that if he was kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D than that was it and he would be cut off completely. Perhaps a little exaggeration considering the fire at his old school was not _entirely _his fault and at the one before that the principle had simply hated him and he couldn't be blamed for that.

Happy had tried to fill in the role for him, but there was little he could do except wave from the car before he drove off, leaving Tony at yet another school for the 'gifted'. He wasn't going to email his parents once a week, they wouldn't read them even if he did, his mother didn't pack his back and she didn't think to do anything as motherly as pack extra underwear as embarrassing as it seems, he wouldn't make friends easily, he would eat as much junk food as possible and he was completely and entirely sure his parents didn't love him. Apart from that, it all seemed to be going rather well.

The building could easily be seen as intimidating with the marble pillars lining the walls and the roses climbing the solid slate grey bricks which made up a mansion, but for some one who had travelled the world over in five star hotels the effect was somewhat dimmed on the young Stark, who began to pull his travel bag behind him towards the entrance of yet another school.

The problem was not that he didn't like school, in fact he quite enjoyed learning and discovering interesting and new things- the only problem was that school didn't actually achieve that aim and instead left him listening to some teacher babble incessantly about something they weren't even babbling correctly about. He wanted a challenge, a new experience- anything which would take away the boredom which had the capability to consume him.

He'd already been to MIT and achieved his PhDs in electrical engineering and physics and yet still his father didn't think he was old enough to do his own thing. He'd been through more than anyone he knew his age; he lived solely because of a palladium arc-reactor thrumming in his chest and each and every day he saw it he was reminded of the events he went through to get it. And yet still his father didn't think he was old enough.

Ever since the incident last year in Afghanistan, his parents had been even more withdrawn than previously, which was saying a great deal. They didn't really know how to deal with an arrogant, flirtatious and completely irresponsible child, they knew how to deal with one who had suddenly picked up moral awareness and was suddenly fighting against his own father's corporation even less.

Which lead him to where he suddenly was, alone in another school he probably wouldn't last long at. The main throng of students seemed to be heading towards the main hall, so in no particular hurry he wandered after them, taking in every aspect of the halls as he walked along them. Each wall seemed to be draped in either paintings or tapestry, all different but rich colours which brightened up the would-be monotone brick. Candles placed in holders stood between every other painting. The least which could be said for it was that it was not too shabby at all.

The doors which lead to the hall were at least 3 metres tall and made of solid oak which creaked slightly as the students rushed in past them. Around the doors were pictures of previous headmasters and mistresses, mostly in black and white, which hung resolutely as if each and every one of them was judging Tony as he walked in.

Tony had seen many impressive places in his life, but even he found himself inhaling a gasp as he took in the sight of the main hall. Chandeliers bigger than he had ever seen them lined the hall like some thing out of a fantasy book and the ornate wood work did nothing to move away from that image. The walls inside were also lined with candles and paintings of various sorts and the hall itself was packed full of benches in which sat a whole manner of students all talking and bustling about, chatting easily to those they already knew or making new friends just as their parents had promised them.

Uneager to begin a happy social event which never really fit the Stark style unless he was the center of it, Tony flicked a headphone into his ear and hummed along almost unconsciously, not noticing when he nearly ran into one of the boys in front of him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" At the sudden indignation, Tony lowered his sunglasses slightly and peered over the top, taking in the rather angry looking person in front of him. Neither particularly tall or short with short, cropped dirty blonde hair and a bow strapped to his back he was a strange sight if only for the bow. As if that wasn't odd enough he also seemed to have a number of arrows sticking out of his back and a frown large enough melt any ice queen. For some reason the frown made Tony kind of like him.

"Who are you, Legolas? What's with the whole bow and arrow thing, Robin Hood?" He continued walking; almost hoping the other boy wouldn't follow and was rather disappointed when he indeed didn't follow.

"I'm in the archery team." He heard vaguely from behind him and he stopped to turn around and answer but when he did so he saw the boy's interest completely transferred to a pretty petite ginger girl stood in front of the archer. With a shrug and guess that it was the guy's girlfriend he continued on and found an empty space on the end of one of the benches, watching with more interest than he would admit as the guy sat a few benches ahead with his arm around the ginger's shoulder and her arm around his waist. The previous interest was lost almost immediately- couples who were so love sick they had to be all coupley annoyed him… couples in general annoyed him.

It was a surprisingly short time before all the students were sat, some far more odd than others and Tony was sure he had seen a guy with red skin walk past him, and the principle began walking up onto the podium. Tony eyed him critically; he didn't look like any teacher he'd ever seen before. Black leather trench coats and eye patches weren't a general trend in any of the professors or principles he'd ever had before that was for sure.

"I'd like to personally welcome you to the S.H.I.E.L.D school for the gifted in this academic year, for some of you your first year and for others their first time here. As some of you will know, Xavier's school for the gifted has had to shut down for many reasons that none of you are privy to knowing, what I can tell you though is that we're happy to say Xavier has relocated here in order to teach here instead. Many things lie ahead this year, and it's your job as a mutant, genius, specialist, agent in training or any of the above to be prepared for whatever is to come. We hope you enjoy this year, and if you don't- we have Councillors for that so don't bother coming to see me about it." A few shocked looks passed amongst some of the students and one of the teacher sat near him looked as if she was strongly resisting the urge to elbow him as he took his seat once more. Tony just chuckled, he still didn't like the guy, but kudos were due nonetheless.

The only part which had shocked him, hard-ass teachers aside, was that he was going to the same school as mutants. He'd read many articles over the X-gene in his bid to understand the nature of it and how the gene worked, despite his interests laying further in physics than biology and genetics. Perhaps, for the first time, when they said for the 'gifted' they actually meant it.

A map was handed around to each of the students, bar Tony who refused to be handed the map and instead picked one up from a nearby bench and gave it a fleeting glance before he headed off in the direction of his dorm, feeling less morose about the year than he had done a few minutes before. It wasn't a long walk, and for the first time in a long while he found himself appreciating the beauty of where he was. Of course he could appreciate beauty and saw it in many things, in the sparkle of a diamond, the look in a beautiful girl's eyes as he led her towards a bed and above all the fine art involved in mechanics. The jewel of his own eye being the Iron Man suit he was currently constructing which he'd packed away into the bag he was wheeling along behind him. Most of his stuff, like his workbench, tools and computers had been sent ahead and Tony smiled as he remembered he would hear at least one comforting voice greet him that day, even if it was Artificial Intelligence in the form of the computer system he had spent a whole year building. In Stark days that translated into a lot of time. He didn't admit it to anyone, but J.A.R.V.I.S didn't just stand for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System but was rather fondly named after his father former butler Edwin Jarvis who Tony was oddly fond of, though to be honest no one ever asked so there was no one to deny it to.

The room he found was just as spacious as promised in the leaflet Happy had given him on the way to the mansion and with a few posters and technical drawings there was a possibility it could become a home to the billionaire. To his delight, most of his computers were there as was his workbench and even his favourite chair, one he had designed previously for a national competition to be the most comfortable and yet practical chair possible, was there waiting for him. One thing he was not expecting however was the other bed on the other side of the room, neat to an almost clinical standard with a worn leather bag perched on top of it. He had not been informed of a room mate.

Deciding to leave unpacking till later, when he had spoken to someone about the fact he was _not_ ok with someone sharing his personal space in such a way, he switched some music on from and collapsed on the bed, mentally calculating how far away the physics labs were and how late he could awaken the next morning and still arrive at a reasonable hour. Just as he was settling for ten to nine the next morning, a rather sheepish looking head popped around the door he'd left ajar.

"Hi, I'm Steve… you must be my room mate!" Looking far too chipper, he strode into the room and gave a warming smile and cheerful tone, all bright blue sparkling eyes and a quiff better than any Tony had seen before. He had a friendly enough looking smile, but there was something in the way he looked at Tony which made it clear he didn't approve of the way he was sprawled across his bed, or the Black Sabbath blaring out the speakers. Tony eyed him just as critically, he didn't even look like a student. Far too tall, way too muscular and definitely too old… early twenties at the least. He stood with purpose, in a way which was almost charismatic and all at once too perfect that in an instant the young genius knew he wouldn't like him.

When no reply came, Steve walked stiffly over to his bed on the other side of the room and gave another sharp glance over at Tony's unpacked bag.

"Would you like some help?"

"No."

"Well, how about a drink? You look tired," For a moment, Tony thought about simply walking out and coming back when his room mate had left, perhaps to go in search of the science labs, but decided against it at the last moment and instead gave the most insufferable glare he possibly could, hoping it would send the message. When it didn't appear to, he sighed and swung his legs over the side of the massive bed.

"I'm not even old enough to drink. I mean, how old are you anyway? You look old enough to be teaching here, what did you get held down ten grades or something?" It wasn't quite true as he didn't look old enough to be teaching at all but it didn't seem to fit the point to say so. For a moment he regretted it when he virtually saw the mental wall come down over Steve's features and remembered the words an old friend of his father's, who happened to be a shrink, had once said: '_He pushes away anyone he loves and there isn't much you can do about it I'm afraid. Young Anthony is what I would call, excuse my colloquium Howard, a bad seed. Not much to be done about it old boy but to let it rot'._ It seemed the advice was taken to heart; certainly his father wouldn't have cared if he had rotted away in that cave the year before.

"I'm… I'm a bit behind the years... that's all," Steve replied briskly, before leaving the way he'd come almost as quickly as he'd arrived. Tony knew he should have been grateful for his absence which is what he'd wanted from the beginning, but he only saw the way the older man's jaw had tightened and the casual easy expression, open and friendly, had been dropped like a hot poker. Then he pushed the feelings away, remembering he didn't give a fuck in the first place, even if it still didn't quite sit right.

Steve didn't return that night, and after setting up J.A.R.V.I.S and making sure his suit hadn't been damaged in the move he decided to call it a night knowing an alarm would be blaring by ten to nine the next morning. Despite his best wishes, he still felt uneasy as he noticed the perfectly made bed across the other side of the room which remained un-slept in.

* * *

The next morning when he awoke the first thing he acknowledged was that his alarm hadn't stopped chirping. The second was that J.A.R.V.I.S was not controlling the alarm, the third that the alarm wasn't his and the fourth that it wasn't ten to nine but was instead half six in the morning. None of these things made the morning a good start. After five minutes of fumbling he worked out where Steve stored his alarm clock and managed to shut the thing off, half desperately as he realized it was a wind up and he couldn't simply take the batteries out. Which begged the question why any one would carry an alarm clock which looked like it was out of the 20th century and didn't have batteries- but Tony was far too tired to ponder any of that and instead went in search of a shower and a cup of coffee.

By the time nine rolled around, he was up, ready and dressed and yet he still managed to arrive five minutes late to his first class. By the time he arrived at the physics lab there was only one space available next to a curly haired boy hunched over a notebook. Not complaining he took his seat and glanced over, noticing the lab coat over a deep purple coloured shirt, the wire rimmed glasses and the brown eyes underneath as well as an unusual fleck of grey in his curled hair.

The professor at the front of the class stated that as it was the first day of term, they would be getting to know their lab partners for the rest of the year and learning each others strengths and weaknesses.

"The key to the success of a great team is understanding the key strengths and weaknesses of all involved," he read as he wrote it down on the board at the front. Stark rolled his eyes not only at the use of a board but also at the idea of team work. It had never been one of his strong points and looking over at the utterly shy teen next to him it wasn't looking great for this time around either.

"My name's Bruce. Bruce Banner," he mumbled slightly and Tony nodded in response and shook his hand, though wondered only a second later why he had done something so stupidly formal and so like his father. Bruce however didn't seem to mind in the slightest and didn't even object to the fact Tony had not given forth his own name, but instead began to work on the sheet in front of him.

When Tony made no movement toward his own sheet and instead fumbled inside his jeans pockets for a simple pen, Bruce smiled and offered him a biro he readily took.

"Work done is equal to the force times the distance moved in the direction of the force," he mumbled when Tony still didn't reach for his sheet and when he only got another simple nod in response he said no more. The silence was not an uncomfortable one and after a few minutes they managed to complete the entire sheet and begin working on the complex formulas on the opposite side.

"Tony. My name is Tony."

"Nice to meet you. How do you feel about string theory versus loop quantum gravity?"

It felt like the beginning of a friendship.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter; sorry for any mistakes I'm uploading it now at 2am, as I won't have a chance to tomorrow. If there are any major errors please do let me know and I'll change them as quickly as possible.**

**In other notes, J.A.R.V.I.S is revealed to be Just A Rather Very Intelligent System in the film novelization- I didn't just make that one up. **

**Also, Edwin Jarvis was Tony Stark's human butler in the comics- that's where that was from.**

**Ok, on the basis of character, all will be revealed later in the story. However, there are a few things I'll explain now for any one interested. Feel free to skip over if you don't want to be spoiled for later!**

**Tony**

**Tony is 17 years old and he does have his arc reactor. This is because he was sent to Afghanistan to sell his father's weapon for him as a trial run and was then kidnapped as per the instructions of Obadiah who was not in charge of the company but one of Howard's close advisors. Obadiah was found out and arrested but Tony only escaped through the creation of the first Iron Man suit and has the Palladium arc reactor in order to stop the shrapnel entering his heart. **

**Steve**

**Steve was, in my mind, 24 when he was frozen in the ice (this may go against cannon, I did research but didn't find much and I'm not completely up to scratch on Captain America in the comics) and when he was rescued he agreed to attend Fury's school as a student and assistant. He is therefore 24 in this story. **

**Bruce**

**Can transform into the Hulk when incredibly angry due to an accident involving Gamma radiation but when he was much younger as he is also 17 in the story. He has yet to meet Betty Ross. **

**That's pretty much all the back story for this chapter, more will come later on.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Electrical Storm 1996 (Beth)**


	2. Chapter 2- Steve

Steve checked the room over twice, scanning thoroughly behind the curtains and in the closets, to make sure his room mate was absent before he settled down on his bed and leafed through old letters from friends of a by-gone era. When he'd asked to see them, Fury had mocked him for being morbid, had told him to meet new people on campus and make friends anew. Perhaps he _was_ being morbid, he wasn't sure, but the pain he felt as he curved a finger along Howard's fine scripture was worth the smile he couldn't contain when he read the inside jokes the man had written as if they were just for him, as if the genius had meant for him to read them. All of them were addressed back to Stark's 'under ground lair' as Peggy had nicknamed it and the brief guilt he felt for reading something so private vanished every time he read over certain lines begging any deity Howard knew just to find him again.

He had never been more glad for his room mate's absence as he felt the first few tears begin to fall. He wiped them away absently, too focused on his reading as he turned over and found a note from Peggy mixed in along side the next letter. It was only a short note asking Howard to be sure to pick up some bread from the bakers the next morning but for some reason it was that note alone which sent him over the edge. Dry sobs wracked his body and only a choked muffled sound left his lips as the tears fell thicker and faster to the point where he was unable to keep reading. The handkerchief he usually kept by his bedside was absent and as he rose to find another the door creaked open to reveal a burst of fiery looking brunette.

"Oh! Oh, sorry I suppose this isn't the right dorm after all! Sorry I didn't- Oh god sorry, are you ok? Here, er, have a tissue- I always carry them with me for practical reasons you would be surprised the sort I run into on a daily basis… I am rambling aren't I? Sorry again, I was on my way to the computer labs and then I was trying to find Hank because he told me…" the burst of information was too much to process and left Steve chuckling awkwardly, grateful for the tissue she had provided and yet embarrassed to have been caught in such a way. The constant locking of the door his room mate seemed to favour was suddenly far more practical than he had originally thought.

"Sorry M'am… I didn't really get any of that…" he chuckled again but to his relief she smiled and shook her head, her ponytail bouncing along with the movement.

"I tend to ramble when I get nervous, well actually I do it all the time if you listen to what Marie says about me- which you really shouldn't by the way because none of it is true!" She blushed sweetly and she reminded him of a pixie with her short statue and bright brown eyes. Wiping furiously at the remaining tears he noticed her glancing around in awe at the equipment behind him and sighed slightly, not fully understanding what any of it was had quickly become infuriating.

"That's my roommates stuff; he's really into all that kind of technology stuff. He's pretty egoistical too, I'm sure if you came back when he was here he'd be more than happy to show you what it all was… Miss uh…"

"Kitty. Kitty Pryde."

"Well then Miss Pryde," she hadn't seemed to notice his slight insult to his room mate to which he was grateful for as he bluntly reminded himself he didn't even know the teen, "I'm Steve Rodgers- you're welcome whenever you like." She blushed again and he thought it looked oddly endearing. He wasn't sure if his roommate would appreciate him inviting her back in the slightest, he seemed very particular about his privacy, but perhaps Fury was right he did need friends in the modern era and Kitty seemed more than nice enough.

"I will keep you to that!" This time it was her who giggled awkwardly before she quickly glanced off at her watch and gave him a sympathetic look he wasn't sure he appreciated, "I've got to go, I'm already late and god knows what Hank's doing now. I love that boy but honestly I've no idea how they let him get his doctorate!" With one last smile she was gone and the buzzing energy she seemed to carry with her went with her. Suddenly he felt over come with a wave of tiredness and decided after all those years, he was probably owed a lie-in, even if he had spent it sleeping.

* * *

When he woke up again, his room mate was back in the room and the clock read two. Three hours had passed by since he'd spoken to Kitty that morning and he smiled fondly as he remembered the odd conversation. Steve hoped she really did come back.

He took advantage of the fact his room mate was paying him no attention and studied him, as he would if he were drawing him.

A darkly coloured long sleeved shirt was covered by what he assumed to be some sort of reference shirt, bright red with an odd logo slanted across the front reading 'Wearing a red shirt may be hazardous to your health!' it made little sense but so much did not anymore he barely thought to question it. Dark hair seemed to be naturally spiked up and there was something so hauntingly familiar about the look of concentration on the other boy's face that it hurt. Dark eyes seemed so focused on the equipment in front of him it was almost mesmerizing and he found himself so lost in his expression he forgot to look away when those dark eyes met his own.

"Do I have something on my face, old man?" Steve's cheeks burned not only at being caught, but at the sharp slur added to the end of his sentence and he wondered if it was meant as a rhetorical question or whether his reply was necessary. When the teen didn't look away, he took it to mean a response was wanted.

"No… I was just… you just reminded me of someone," it sounded stupid to his own ears, but it seemed enough for the younger man who shrugged and turned back to the odd mechanic equipment in front of him.

"What did you say your name was again?" Steve hadn't expected him to speak again, since they had first met there had been a silent agreement not to ask anything that wasn't vital and it was odd hearing the curiosity in his voice when he usually greeted everything else with a certain level of sarcasm and cynicism.

"Steve Rodgers Sir,"

"Like… Captain America, Steve Rodgers?" Once again he found himself blushing and he cursed himself for getting so caught up in the boy. It was bound to happen sooner or later, the short term legacy he had carried back when America had needed the man in the suit. It seemed the modern era no longer needed a caped crusader… it was a painful thought he was so out of touch… so redundant.

"Yes, that's me." Now the other man turned towards him with one of the harshest expressions he'd seen on the male's face, an unknown anger in the dark brown eyes which caused a sting that wasn't explainable. The hand holding some sort of wrench dropped down to his side as the teen crossed over to his side of the room and eyed him as if he were some sort of science experiment, looking all over for faults or errors, for a flaw in Erskine's design.

"You knew my father didn't you- Howard Stark?" It was like an alarm going off in Steve's head. The teen in front of him, the loud mouthed, blunt and sarcastic teen who had grated on Steve's nerves ever since they met was his dearest friend's son. The son of the most remarkable man he had ever known had a son who was standing right in front of him- looking extremely unimpressed.

"Yes! Yes I did! Goodness, I didn't think he would still be alive! I… he is alive? He… he had a son, you! You are his son…" The thoughts blurred within his mind, almost indistinguishable between each other and his mouth seemed to articulate the blur of thoughts without his brain's consent. "I… what is your name? You never told me."

"Tony. My name is Tony." It was as if a switch had flipped. The avid curiosity had faded entirely and was replaced by a thinly veiled simmering anger and a look of what could be described as loathing. For a second it had seemed like the void between the two could have been fixed, but it melted away almost as quickly as it came as the barriers around the boy rose as quickly as they had slipped. A knock on the door broke the uneasy silence which had fallen and Steve quickly realized how close Tony was standing to him and rose to answer the door to put some distance between them.

Much to his delight, a bouncing Kitty stood on the other side.

"Hey! I know this might be too soon when you said to come back later, but I have a free period so I thought I'd come and see how you were doing. I nearly got lost on my way here but managed to stumble through," her fast paced rambling was a beautiful break in the odd silence which had filled the room seconds previous and the change in atmosphere was so relieving Steve almost forgot to invite her inside.

"Miss Pryde, this is my room mate Tony, Tony this is Miss Pryde- she's also very interested in computers and technology," Tony only gave her a short nod before moving back to his work, looking intent on ignoring them both.

"It's Kitty, please."

"Kitty then,"

"So, how are things? I feel kind of bad for the way I burst in early…" she smiled brightly and it seemed she was never truly unhappy, something Steve intended to take full advantage of; you could never be around too many happy people. "I haven't really seen you around campus, what lessons do you take?"

"I don't really take any lessons. I'm supposed to be helping out in the Gym class as of next week but that's it really," she didn't ask why, or even seem bothered by his answer and yet again he felt like smiling in her presence. She glanced over to where Tony was standing, looking excited at the equipment surrounding him, but she said nothing to him. Instead she turned back to Steve with an award winning smile.

"So me and some friends are going out to get lunch- do you want to join us?" The sun was shining in through the bedroom window and he could see from where he stood it was a warm, sunny day so he figured making the most of it was the best he could do. She also looked at Tony but he gave a non-committal shrug and muttered under his breath something about not liking people nor wanting friends.

Steve however felt the opposite and he'd barely managed to reply, "I'd love to," before she all but dragged him out, giving a brief wave to Tony who missed it completely and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

As it turned out, Kitty's group of friends were as welcoming as she was and the conversation flowed as naturally as it had when he'd been surrounded by his friends all those years ago. They were an odd group, made up of four girls and five boys.

Sitting on Kitty's left was a young woman named Jean, with shoulder length frizzy red hair and gentle green eyes she had been the most welcoming of them all, laughing along to his poorly made jokes and nodding interestedly at everything he said as if she actually cared for what he had to say. It turned out nearly all the group was made up of mutants and he had been astonished when he'd seen her move her rubbish into the bin without even touching it. Her smile was bright and she gave it willingly at all opportunities.

Next to her was a young man in his late teens with roughly spiked auburn hair and a relaxed sprawl across his chair. Steve would never have been able to tell he was a mutant if it weren't for his eyes, black with burning red irises the likes to which the old soldier had never seen. There was an odd mix of French and Southern America in his accent and it bothered him until the girl sitting beside him lovingly but roughly referred to him as a 'damn Cajun'. The smirk which occupied his face for the majority of the time was at first a little wearing but eventually just became a part of his charm and although in most circumstances he would be a thorn in the side of a straight laced Steve, there was a part of Remy Le Beau that he couldn't help but like.

Clearly Marie felt the same, if the way she kept glancing over at him and teasing borderline bullying him meant anything. No one could doubt she was beautiful, from her easy going accent to her lace gloves she was oddly intriguing though Steve didn't feel it in his place to ask if she was a mutant or not. Next to her was a younger girl, much younger than those around her, with pretty baby blue eyes and a quick temper, if the way she acted to her brother's light teasing was anything to go by. Her brother, Steve had been informed by Jean, was Peter. He said very little but was friendly with everything he did say and clearly held his little sister in high regard. Steve felt intrigued as he noticed the sketch book by his side, but felt it was inappropriate to ask after having known him for so very little time. Some day though he would enjoy sitting down with Peter and discussing drawing with him, he knew that much at least.

The other three males consisted of a young man named Billy, sat with his arm around a boy named Teddy. They weren't as actively involved in any of the conversations as the others, instead preferring to speak to each other but they gave no indication of not appreciating Steve's company and Billy even gave him a wink when Jean reached out and placed her hand fleetingly over his, though Steve had no idea how to feel about that. The last male was a studious looking man with thin wire rimmed glasses perching on the end of his nose and mussed brunette hair. He seemed only a little older than Steve and had profusely shaken his hand, stating it was an honour to have met him. Hank McCoy, who he realized was the person Kitty was originally seeking out, turned out to be 22 and a professor at the school rather than a student which provided conversation material at the very least.

The short lunch break ended up lasting for over two hours, and by the end of it the idea of making friends in the 21st century seemed far less daunting than it originally had. Hank offered to show him around the science labs for the rest of the afternoon as his lessons had finished for the day and Steve gratefully accepted as the rest of the group dispersed, each going their separate way with a wave or a hug.

They were an odd group that was for certain and the personalities which seemed to come together should have clashed, but for some reason instead of crashing into each other they just seemed to merge with one another. For the first time in a while, Steve couldn't help but think he would find himself fitting in. Especially when Hank began enthusing about Erskine's work, but instead of treating him like a science project instead seemed to appreciate him as a human and a 'super human' all at once.

On the trip Hank showed him across the different labs, smiling with pride as he explained how he'd built many of them himself. In one of the rooms, just visible through the small window in the door, Steve caught a sight of his room mate sitting across from another boy, looking to be working but secretly playing footsie under the desk- much to the apparent exasperation of the other boy. It seemed that Tony Stark was not as disinterest in people as he liked to put across.

* * *

**Another chapter down! I've no idea how long this is going to end up being but any how. **

**The POV will switch between Steve and Tony every other chapter, occasionally adding in other characters whenever that's necessary. Oh and that's Bruce at the end if it wasn't clear :)**

**And for Halcyon Electric- here's the beginning of Jean's entry but this isn't the end of her or her group!**


	3. Chapter 3- Tony

One thing about Bruce was that he didn't smile very often, Tony noticed, but he rarely frowned or showed outward annoyance towards Tony or his actions. Things that drove others mad in fewer than five minutes had very little effect on the young scientist and even when he was annoyed; it was only shown by a brief eye roll or slight sigh.

Bruce was also immensely intelligent, even in Stark standards, but unlike Tony he didn't seem to find any joy in expressing it often and more than once he downplayed his intelligence in front of people he didn't know. Each time Tony had elbowed him sharply in the ribs but it gave no effect, he would still refuse to flaunt his incredibly bright mind in front of- well anyone except Tony it seemed.

In a way, there was almost a magnetic attraction towards Bruce. It was faint and most people just passed by it without even noticing. Once you were aware of it however, once you felt the pull of it and accepted it was there it began to get stronger. In only a few days Tony found himself unable to go a day without talking to his friend in some way, even if it was just facetime at three in the morning from across assumed that after a while it would simply fade away, that Bruce would leave as most did and he waited for the day tensely, and yet it never seemed to arrive.

Eventually, more nights than not they'd spend the evening in Bruce's room together, as he had the luxury of not having a room mate, and watch old films and laugh over things that suddenly didn't seem so funny when they were apart. It became a part of a routine that they'd meet after classes and eat lunch together behind the back of the science labs and most evenings they'd share a meal together, except in special circumstances where one couldn't make it, where instead they'd eat very early breakfast at some ridiculous hour at night instead. On nights where Tony couldn't sleep the hours were no longer filled with boredom and changes to his suit which he'd then go back and correct in the morning, but instead filled with hours in the science labs- which Hank left open to all students at all hours- with Bruce by his side, chuckling at his jokes and occasionally giving him that rare smile whilst working beside him.

In under a month Tony had found himself in a friendship which was stronger than any he'd shared in his seventeen years of life. In a cliché and horribly obvious way he found his sentences being finished by the handsome but odd man who filled up all of his time, found he didn't need to explain a complicated thought in his head and struggle to put it into words, because Bruce understood his thought patterns and worked out what he meant anyway.

Being friends with Bruce was easy, it was simple and it was natural. They just fit, so similar and yet so different. Where Tony was arrogant and brash to those he didn't know, Bruce was timid and overly kind. Where Tony faltered, Bruce was confident and when Tony frowned he was rewarded with a slight upturn of the lips to remind him it could be so much worse.

All seemed to be going so well, it really should have been expected that it wouldn't last. Being friends with Bruce was like being in a bubble and it wasn't until that bubble was burst that he even realized it had existed in the first place, and how much he'd miss it when it was gone.

Henry Pym was the young man responsible, and until that moment Tony hadn't even noticed he was in the same class, a fact Pym made very clear in the subsequent lessons as he would hover around them and insert unwanted comments on the wrong side of snide whenever he thought he could, all of which were aimed at Tony deliberately.

Of course he irritated Tony to no end with his quick witted comments, arrogance to rival his own and looks to match. Before Pym, B.P he'd taken to nicknaming it, Tony had taken pleasure in pleasing Bruce in small ways like watching his favourite film despite having already since it thrice times in the week or allowing him to help with his suit- something he'd never allowed any one to even touch before.

The interest Bruce had in the suit was a fascination in itself. Whenever he saw it, he would get an odd look in his eyes, somewhere between longing and self loathing which Tony could never quite figure out. Once he had plucked up the courage to ask, but instead got a vague response about protection and raw nerves which made little sense. Regardless, he took a deep interest in it and would help his friend out whenever he worked on it, not judging Tony on his creation nor ever passing any judgement but simple curiosity and fascination towards it.

Pym however was a different story. Out of politeness, or at least that was what Tony hoped, Bruce had invited the blonde bombshell genius to spend some time with them and they had some how ended up back at Tony and Steve's room- the old super soldier mysteriously absent. If there was one thing Tony hated more than the attention his new friend gave the boy it was the boy's nasty habit to nose around everything. More than once he had picked up Tony's work and simply read it through without so much as a word before placing it back down and sniggering. When he'd been asked what was so funny, he'd shrugged and laughed it off and had pretty much forgotten about it. Tony Stark however was not one to forgive and forget.

Henry had been wandering around his room aimlessly, causing an itch to make itself known to Tony at the back of his neck, and his eyes to be fixed upon him whenever he wandered too close to something of value or sentiment. Not only did he not like the way Pym looked at Bruce, as if he practically owned the boy, he didn't like the way he kept putting his arm around his shoulder and brushing his arm against Banner's unnecessarily. It went without saying that Tony didn't like his things being touched, and pulling back the sheet which covered his suit was the final straw.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What's this Stark? Oooh… shiny…"

"Back off Pym, this is nothing to do with you."

"Is this… is this a automated suit? What on earth do you want one of those for? Besides, it's practically in scraps- you aren't building this- are you?" The mocking tone was more than enough to piss him off, but calling his suit scrap was too far. Bruce seemed to notice this too.

"It runs on his arc-reactor Henry, it's actually quite amazing!" Tony fought down a blush at the compliment and noticed the look of annoyance cross Henry's face, "When it's finished it will be able to run sufficiently for over 24 hours without draining down the arc-reactor completely and the technology involved- well it's brilliant! Even J.A.R.V.I.S can run inside it!" It was the most Tony had ever heard Bruce say at once, and it was all complimenting him. Something warm spread across his chest, but he had little time to identify it before Pym began laughing.

"What, you mean to say that little Stark here has been building himself a suit that runs off that special piece of science that makes him better than the rest of us mere mortals? Is skin not good enough for you? Oh no, not lowly skin, someone better have some metal on that!" Tony didn't have words for the anger building inside him and was seconds away from reacting until Bruce unexpectedly beat him to it.

"You don't understand Henry; you don't know the full story," Bruce muttered and for the first time since meeting the sweet tempered scientist, Tony heard the smallest hint of anger in his voice. Low and minute it could almost be looked over, but it was there nonetheless and Pym saw it too.

"Fine, protect him if you want Bruce. No, I don't know the full story- I don't even need to to know he's an arrogant arsehole with daddy issues," Tony scoffed, a retort as witty as Shakespeare on the tip of his tongue, but it was wasted as the young man stormed out before he could release the words from his lips. A shame considering it was a particularly good comment if he could say so himself. Though it was rather reiterating the obvious, considering the man in question had stropped away like a five year old who wasn't allowed ice cream.

"I'm… I'm sorry I…" Bruce paused as he thought what to say next, "You should meet Janet," he said finally and firmly, "She's absolutely lovely and I am starting to wonder what she sees in the man."

It was the closest thing to an insult Tony had heard him say, and it caused him to laugh despite the thick tension in the air. Bruce picked up the sheet and placed it back over the suit gently, giving a soft smile as he ran his hand over the material and feeling the metal underneath.

"I understand why you're making the suit. I know what it feels like to feel… to feel like you need protection. To prove yourself, to be something- but it's more then that isn't it? This suit, the idea of the suit, saved your life. It… it makes sense to want to recreate that."Tony found he could only nod in response, unsure how he could possibly put a response into words. "I… I think it's wonderful, though my opinion counts very little, and I think the arc-reactor is wonderful too."

"It's a weakness."

"It's a strength Tony, you just don't see it that way yet."

A silence fell between them and Bruce gave him another sweet smile before removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose in thought. Without even thinking about it before hand, Tony walked towards his friend and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist. The scientist was shorter than Tony was, and slighter too with a thin waist and tiny stature and it felt right to hold him close against him despite the nagging feeling in his head telling him it was inappropriate. When Bruce made no move to return the gesture, Tony pulled away looking more embarrassed than he had in a long time with his cheeks flushed and eyes darting around the room. However instead of pulling away, Bruce reached back towards him and placed his arms around his neck, cheek resting against the humming arc-reactor which illuminated his face. Neither knew how long they stayed like that, just holding one another, but it didn't seem to matter. Time had no business in interfering, no will to either.

Eventually Tony pulled back, cheeks even redder than before as Bruce simply sighed softly. A silent agreement passed between them with only a glance, and Tony quickly told J.A.R.V.I.S to play the movie they hadn't finished to watching the night before, before he joined Bruce on his bed and settled against the duvet.

The plot wasn't particularly complicated or interesting, but Bruce seemed happy enough and half way through when Bruce's hand slipped into Tony's he found himself just as happy.

* * *

**I don't know if it's obvious or anything but I really don't like Henry Pym. There are many reasons for this which I'm not going to explain now because quite frankly it will be longer than this actual chapter, so yay evil Pym (who is dating Janet at this point) to annoy Tony. And yeah Tony and Bruce build up chapter basically. **

**So, next chapter stuff goesss dowwwwn and yeah. These first chapters were sort of filler chapters and now stuff happens... well it will when I get around to writing it I promise. January exams and all that stuff. **

**Oh, and alert because it was asked- this is not a Superhusbands fic, it's tagged with both of them because they are the main characters. Sorry if that wasn't clear before. **

**This is also on A03, under little-blue-worm the same as my Tumblr. **

******Anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
